Gaskets, seals, e.g., resilient bulb seals and lip type seals, and trims are generally known and are commonly used for vehicle window, trunk, door and other component sealing. Seals and trims are often placed along the sealing edge of components and along the interface of abutting surfaces of parts to prevent water, debris, and air drafts from entering the interior of the vehicle. Common seals include at least two sub-parts; a sealing portion, e.g., bulb portion, and a structural member for attachment to the vehicle, which structural member generally has a greater stiffness and higher durometer for installation. Seals are conventionally made by a co-extrusion process where the mounting portion and sealing portion are co-extruded.
Typical gaskets and seals for doors and windows are manufactured with thermoplastic vulcanizates (TPV) or EPDM (ethylene propylene diene monomer) material. Commonly known seals have a solid cross section, that is, without honeycomb or other internal structure. Other seals are foamed or otherwise opened cell structured. These generally have a lower tear strength, non uniform density, and are known to absorb moisture.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a seal and method for making same, which has a closed cell structure and honeycomb profile that provides a higher tear strength, more uniform density and repeatability and which does not absorb moisture, and without compromising the mounting and sealing characteristics.